Phobia
by 0oZombieBubbleso0
Summary: Your mind is capable of wonderful things. But it also holds your greatest fears, and what happens when someone is able to make them come to life
1. Getting the Wind Knocked Out of You

Chapter 1- Dreaming

It was the night before Easter and it was reasonably cool. Perfectly bearable for Bunnymund, who was wasting no time in hiding the eggs for the following morning. He reached New York state when it was just turning ten. Streams of gold sand were running like rivers above his head and into the houses of sleeping children. One particular stream was flowing particularly close to his head and, not being able to control his curiosity, he wiped his paw through it. Two golden snowmen running after each other appeared in front of him. They didn't necessarily look like the cookie cutter snowmen most are use to, these two had round heads with carrot noises and all the works but from the neck down they seemed more human with mitten like hands and feet. One was also considerably taller than the other. Bunnymund followed the snowmen as they ran along the golden river of sand that led surprisingly to a tree. He hopped over to the tree that was still bare from the winter and lit by the streetlights and Manny who seemed to be shining particularly bright on this certain tree. Bunnymund looked to the river of dream and it was for sure leading to the other side of the tree he was standing in front of. He looked questionably at the two snowmen that beckoned him to the other side of the tree, but nonetheless he fallowed. On the other side was nothing special in particular or out of the ordinary. Well there was a loose branch that swong limply in the chilling breeze that had suddenly appeared. Bunnymund took the branch in his hand to tear it from where it swong as payment for wasting his time, but was taken aback when the "branch" was infact not connected to the tree at all. He looked closer at the branch, it was familiar to him but how… He flipped it twice in his paw and it struck him. How could he have been so daft it was completely obvious with the bend at the top that it belonged to none other than Jack Frost. But where the staff was the boy was, but where? Bunnymund looked up at the tree and found the answer. Gently rocking in the wind was the pale leg of Jack. Bunny climbed the tree he was in until he was eye to eye with him. Well, eye height to him. The river of gold had stopped flowing and was now pooling above Jack's head. The two snowmen still played with each other and made Bunny chuckle under his breath with how cute they looked together. The chuckle stirred Jack and he nestled deeper into his hood and sighed a visibly icy breath. Bunny smiled and took his cheek in his paw and saw a smile creep across his pale face. Bunny didn't notice but in that moment a small rabbit hopped into Jack's dream and took the place of the smaller snowman. He was lost for a moment, but only a moment for he was slapped with reality when the wind picked up and shot him with blistering cold. He shook his head and talking a last look at Jack was on his way to hide easter eggs before the night was over.

'I must say Bunnymund, you have done an excellent job here!' He thought looking at the park he had just finished. 'Not a stick out of place nore blade of grass disturbed.' He smiled to himself and looked to his basket. It still had three eggs in it waiting to be hidden. Well these one would be hidden, in fact they were specially painted for Bunnymund's friends. One was golden and swirled, Bunny jumped as high as he could and was able to simply hand the egg to Sandy before falling back to Earth. The next was technicolored and spotted white, This one was for Jamie, just as a reminder. The last one was truly something special, this egg was the faint blue you see in a midnight sky between the glowing stars and had faint splatter spots of a darker blue with exquisitely detailed snowflakes scattered about. He went back to the tree he last found Jack in hopes he would still be their.

He was. Jack was still sleeping just as Bunny had left him. He snuck to the branch he climbed on before and tried to slip the egg into the pocket. Of course when he was placing the egg he knew that it would cause the sweatshirt to move and might make Jack stir in his sleep. What he wasn't expecting was for Jack to kick his paw away, making the egg plummet to it's death, and bounce off of three branches before hitting the ground rather hard.

"Oh my god!" Bunny yelled climbing down the tree and to where Jack was hunched over in pain. "Are you OK mate? I didn't mean to scare you like that." He put his paw on Jack's back but quickly removed it when Jack yelled in pain and collapsed. Bunny looked around panicked because he actually had absolutely no clue what to do having never been in a situation like this. Kids slept, he was use to _kids sleeping_. "I don't know what to do Jack. Uhhhh… S-sorry?"

"Stop." Jack breathed once the air had returned to his lungs. He held up his hand to silence Bunny who took it in his paw. "I'm fine." He coughed. "I just-GA!- I just need to get home." With help from Bunnymund Jack got to his feet and retrieved his staff.

"Ya want me to get you home mate?" Bunny asked with his foot ready to open a hole in the ground.

"No, no I'll be fine." Jack cleared his throat. "WIND!" He yelled to the sky and the slight breeze turned into heavy wind. "Take me home." And _WOOSH! _He was gone in a gust of wind. Bunnymund laughed at the ridiculous face Jack made just before he was swept away and thumped the ground twice for a hole to appear. And he too was on his way home.


	2. The Wind at Your Back

Jack landed on his feet in the middle of a snowy path surrounded by pine trees whose branches were being weighed down by more snow. it was quite beautiful actually, the way some of the trees were bent over and creating a canopy around the path.

Jack, holding the nape of his back, slowly walked along the path.

"Why do you always put me here?" He asked the wind commonly conversed with people and the other guardians,but it was only Jack who truly listened and was able to hear what the wind was saying. A Gust of wind whispered past Jack's ear.

"Yeah, i like what ya did with the path and all, but my lord! I think my back is literally trying to _kill me!_" Jack leaned on his staff more and stomped on the ground. Ice shot out from under his foot and down the rest of the path, perfect for gently gliding back home. Jack stopped leaning on his staff as much as a large gust of wind got him started down the ice.

"Sorry bud but it's a long walk from here and i really just... no." the wind blew more harsh past Jack's ear, he laughed and continued skating.

The path ended at a small cove. Here there weren't just pine trees but Oak, Maple, Ash and willow. The most abundant were the Willow's whose branches were frozen and glistening like white Christmas lights. The water in the cove was frozen solid, nearly completely, but that is a work in progress for Jack, and was decorated with elaborately with frost etched into it. There was also a frozen waterfall and behind that a small cave Jack used, normally, to get from his so called "Ice Palace" to… wherever. I couldn't leave out an important piece of the cove though. Jack's home. A small white cottage with a… well i can't remember the color of the roof, neither can Jack, it's been covered by three feet of snow for so long the snow might as well be the roof. But it was a quaint little was two stories with Jack's room taking up the entire top floor and the windows were full of a thick layer of frost and it was particularly drafty but that's how Jack liked it. Cold. And with how drafty it was the wind could stay with him always. One unique thing about the cottage was in the second story, above Jack's bed, instead of their being a window there was a large hole. Not just a hole that someone bashed in, it was meant to be their, Jack wanted it their. Jack has his bed placed just so under the hole so that when he's out late the wind can simply blow him through the hole and he can land perfectly on his bed and sleep. It's also good for a cold breeze on warmer nights.

Jack reached his front door and walked in. Without stopping he hung his staff on a rafter, grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around his head then walked to the stairs, slowly and carefully. The wind blew at his ear.

"Because. i don't have any body heat so i can't get warm anyway, and i like the feeling of blankets." Jack nuzzled his noise into the was very dark up their and in the rest of his house. The moon commonly didn't shine on his house. Or his kingdom for that matter. Jack only saw the moon in the other world. Well, except for the time when the moon showed Jack his new home, but other than that never.

Jack flicked his hand out and a burst of ice came out of it. The ice was glowing blue in the middle and that color radiated from it lighting Jack's path. The wind blew at his ear again.

"Ok we don't need the name calling. I just don't like the dark…" Jack continued up the stairs holding his hand out up the stairs and holding tighter to the blanket.

The light bounced around the sharp corners of the ice like a prism and made sharp demented shadows that danced on the walls as Jack continued upstairs. He keep a close eye on the shadows and stopped at the top of the stairs. He had a bad feeling about his room, he had had it for a while. Like their was something waiting in his room. Waiting for his grad to fall, waiting to strike. He could never quite figure out what was waiting for him. Maybe it was someone who ran away from Halloween town, they may seem scary but that's their job, their not mean so he should have no reason to fear them. Maybe it's… Death who is still a bit mad at the moon, or one of Pitche's minions come for revenge, or a dragon, or a bear or a crazed woman come to kidnap him! OR MAYBE ITS THE HEATMISER HERE TO MELT EVERYTHING INCLUDING JACK!

Jack nearly fell.

The wind pushed him and snapped him out of his nightmarish daydream of being burned to death. Or daymare.

"Jeeeeeeeze! I'm going I'm going!" Jack took a cold breath, dropped the light in his hand and as it crashed to the floor, shattering, dashed to his bed and threw himself upon it and under the blankets. The wind blew at his ear.

"Ass." was all Jack replied poking his eyes out from under the blankets. He sat up in his bed and took off his sweatshirt. He commonly didn't wear anything under it. He looked to the table at the end of his bed that the wind kept a few things it found. One of which was a small pouch the Sandy gave it after Pitch was defeated. It was a small bag of his dream sand, because he personally couldn't deliver it to Jack.

"Care to help a undead frost spirit out?" Jack asked. Glowing sand came swirling out of the pouch and into Jack's temple. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

The wind and Jack had quite the history together. The moon had told it to look out for the young boy when Jack first became Jack Frost. All these years the wind had had Jack's back through everything and ran joyfully along side him always. They flew around the world together, they flew to the top of Burj Khalifa together and fell down it alongside each other. They've been to some of the darkest, most dangerous places together and fought Pitch together. Not once had the wind been scared or worried for Jack. The wind knew Jack well and knows what he does, can practically predict his every move, and has never strayed far from Jack's side. The wind has all the confidence in the world in Jack and was the first to believe in him. Literally and figuratively.

But now, now that the world was quiet, now that Jack was fast asleep and safe; now that the threat of Pitch was gone, now the wind was worried. The wind tried to calm itself down by saying that everything is fine and just as it was before. Before Pitch, before Jack becoming a guardian, before everything. Everything is just as it was 253 years ago when Jack couldn't quite get the hang of his powers and flying. The wind laughed remembering all the times Jack fell on his own ice. A crunch was heard from what sounded like the edge of the forest of miscellaneous trees and the wind was on edge once more. The wind flew to the opening in front of Jack's bed to see what had made the noise. It was too dark to see anything though, the wind couldn't just stay in the house and act like nothing was out there either. Jack and the wind were the only two living-and undead- things in the Kingdom. With a look back at Jack, to make sure he was still sleeping, the wind flew out the window and to where the sound came from.


	3. Night Terrors

Jack slept oblivious to the absence of the wind, who normally left anyway as far as he was concerned. He was too busy dreaming anyway. The two snowmen appeared above his head and played in the swirling golden sand like they had before. A slight smile crept onto Jack's face as he hugged his pillow tighter.

Something blew against Jack's exposed shoulder. It wasn't the gentle, cooling touch of the Wind. This felt like a sharp breeze that taunted Jack. In the reflection of the light the strange breeze shown black and smoky in consistency; It swirled above Jack's head. Then it dove into Jack's temple and turned his golden sand dream black and smokey. The snowmen faded away with silent screams and were replaced with fire. Jack tossed in his bed with his eyes shut tightly swatting at the imaginary fire mixing the smoke above his head. As he swatted at the smoke it changed from fire to a bear to the Pumpkin King to a crazed woman to a dragon then Death. Jack yelled as the fire, bear, dragon, Pumpkin King and Death began morphing together into a hideous and horrific monster. He tried to wake up but couldn't. He screamed this time loud enough for the wind to hear; who stopped investigating what had made the sound and rushed back to the cottage.

The wind found Jack hiding under the blankets thrashing at the images flashing in his head. The wind blew harshly at Jack sending the snow from the window turning towards Jack, who bolted upright as soon as the snow hit him. The wind blew gently at his ear and swirled around him.

"Yeah, yeah I-I-I'm fine... " Jack panted putting his hands to his head and brought his knees to his chest. The wind blew again.

"It was weird! Like, just. I… I… Gosh I can't remember… I can't remember anything besides being really scared. And alone. Like the feeling i got when I went up against Pitch but… worse. Much worse…" The wind blew at his ear then swooped to the top of the stairs. Jack laughed.

"Sure bud. WHere do you want to go?" Jack said putting on his hoodie and following the wind out of the dark cottage with the light ice in his hand.


End file.
